He and Her
by Colorslander
Summary: The group can't help but look after those two orphans. Vaan/Penelo


"He and Her"

--

i.

There's a certain spot in Penelo's house- near the top of the stairs where you can see most of the floor below. Reks could spend hours there, inconspicuously watching moments unfold in the days, secretly studying his brother as he drag his feet at Penelo's heels, annoying and teasing her until she finally gives chase in frustration.

It was moments like those Reks chose to protect.

It is a week before deployment today, and he tries to ignore a lump in his throat and focus on his sword as he sharpens it. He suddenly feels a pair of hands grasp the loose of his pants forcing his attention to the source of the grip. He stares at Vaan. five and ten now, but there's a hint in his eye that betrays him and he is twelve again, young and scared.

"You still want to go to the army," Vaan says more than asks.

"Want is not of the matter," Reks holds his sword away from his face to observe his handiwork, then with a practiced swing adds, "It's something I must do."

Vaan makes a sound at the back of his throat, he does not know what he means. Recks sighs, puts down his sword, and turns to Vaan. He knows what he will say, but not know how he will say it; the same words his father told him when he was fourteen.

"It's okay to be frightened-"

"I'm not frightened," annoyance seeping in his accent.

"It's okay to be frightened," Reks repeats, "and I am frightened. (Vaan's eyes widen at the prospect of the mighty Reks being afraid of _anything_ ) But it's not okay to hide. Sometimes a person's got to be more and do more. Sometimes we got to be strong. To protect someone.

"I'm going to strong for you, Vaan."

Vaan looks as if to object because, well, he's old enough to take care of himself. But instead he asks, "Well if you're strong for me, then who am I going to be strong for?"

Reks puts his arm around his neck and draws him close so that they both spy a young blond girl busying with her chores.

"You are going to be strong for Penelo."

Vaan seems to hesitate, taking in what his brother has told him.

"Yeah," he says finally.

That night, like every night, Vaan finds his way to Penelo. He pokes her, pulls her pigtails, and annoys her until she chases his around the house. They eventually fall asleep, exhausted, at each other's side. Reks notices he has a protective arm around her.

Satisfied that everything will be okay, Reks continues to sharpen his sword.

-----

ii.

"I didn't like it," Balthier hears Penelo telling Vaan one solemn night, "I'm not sure I can get use to doing that kind of stuff."

"You kill things all the time," Vaan says, being as emotionally compassionate as Vaan can, "Just think of it like you were killing a cactaur."

"It's not the same. Killing a person is not the same at all," pigtails swaying side to side with her head.

It was this morning when the party happened to chance upon a stray imperial guard. He was easy enough to take down as Penelo, who was the closest, sank a dagger between the gaps of his armor.

She admits that it was hard. No, Vaan, not physically, but emotionally. Because people _aren't_ cactaurs. So she thinks that next time she should shout "For Dalmasca!" or "For Rex!" because it might make killing people easier. But she doubts it.

Vaan puts an arm around her shoulders.

When night finally breaks, Balthier takes away Penelo's dagger and gives her a rod. Then he tells her to ask Her-Majesty-Pink-Skirt to teach Penelo about white magic. She's feels somewhat embarrassed at first, thinking Balthier probably believes she is just no good at killing, but there's an undeniable enthusiasm because she just might be more helpful this way.

Balthier watches Penelo dash off with the excitement he is sure that only youth have (although he would like to think he never childish ) straight to Vaan's side. Vaan isn't quite sure what Balthier did, but he is grateful old Penelo is back.

Fran gives him a sideway glance, "Such a thing you did there. Protecting the innocence of a child in the battlefield is irrational."

"Nonsense Fran," he says straightening his cuffs, "There is nothing irrational about a gentlemen's courtesy."

"A sky pirate with a gentlemen's courtesy is even more irrational."

Balthier responds with a smirk.

---

iii

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca knows very little about freedom; she has a kingdom, a destiny, and a fate bearing sword to worry about. She supposes that why Penelo and Vaan both intrigues and bores her. They could be anywhere and do anything but they are here, walking the same path that is forced upon her.

When night falls, without fail Penelo and Vaan clumsily find their way to each other, huddling together, bumping shoulders and knees while trading whispers until sleep consumes them- no matter how the day before them unfolds.

Right now, though, she watches as the two are struggling in the wintry wrath to Mt. Bur-Omisace. They wear bravery on their faces but she knows they are struggling. And she knows this because she is struggling too. Dalmascans are simply not built for snow and cold. Lady Ashe preoccupies her mind with different places she would rather be; the expanse of her kingdom, her own quarters at the rebel frontier... by the gods, even an Archadian prison would be inviting.

Eventually the cold edges into Penelo and Vaan's nerves and they begin to argue about nothing and everything in particular. They exchange hostile words until Penelo ends it with a frustrated slap to the back of Vaan's head. The rest of their day is spent glaring at each other from across the group.

But inevitably the sun came down and they find each other again- grumbling, glares, and all. He spares an arm around her and she leans into him when he finally falls asleep.

Ashe does not understand why in all the places Penelo could be, with all the people she could follow, she's trekking freezing mountains with a boy who does nothing but get in her trouble.

"Because" Penelo replies without hesitation, "This is where I want to be."

The Princess of Dalmasca ponders this as Penelo begins to slumber. She thinks of her marriage to Rasler and the city of Rabanaster- the people and places she loves. The next day, as Penelo and Vaan argue and the bitter winds floods the air, Ashe can not think of any other place she would more willingly be.

--

iv.

Bach has a certain affection for the young orphans that his companions do not. Perhaps because Balthier is perpetually annoyed, Lady Ashe is too preoccupied in her thoughts, and Fran simply does not care. Or maybe because it's his obligation to Reks and his knightly duty to protect innocents like Penelo. But truthfully, he would like to think it because he was a compassionate man.

It's probably why he notices some things about the two that others do not. Like how even when Penelo blushes prettily at Balthier's charms, or when she listens to Basch's stories and advice, or how she seems to enjoy the company of a certain young prince who's eyes light up in her company, it is Vaan she never strays from. She wakes with him, shares food from the same plate, grabs his arm when she thinks no one is looking, and then eventually falls asleep at his side.

Vaan knows her dedication, but Basch thinks he doesn't truly understand. This does not seem to trouble Penelo yet Basch finds it a shame.

So that is why he takes it upon himself to invite Vaan to train. An invitation Vaan greedily accepts. Penelo wants to come to, since she finally managed to master cura and could heal Vaan if there might be an accident. But Bash assures her everything will be okay and this is a man's time.

Despite all Basch's best intentions, he finds it easier to sword fight rather than talk to Vaan. He imagines himself talking duty, honor, and other knightly effects but never does.

Vaan, like any good thief, takes advantage of Basch's distraction and disarms him. It surprises Basch (and although Vaan will not admit it, surprises them both). He looks at his sword, then before he can say anything-

"I know. I'll protect Penelo. Cause she's what I got and I'm what she's got," Vaan says it with a slow, sincere pace, eyes on Basch's and shoulders proud. Vaan may have a fool's wit, but even he knows _it_. And he understands _it_.

He then goes over to Bash's sword, picks it up and offers it back to him, "You're too much of a compassionate guy for a fighter sometimes."

Basch takes his sword with a knightly grace and continues their training.

---

v.

"What's it like?" Penelo asks Fran, "Sky pirating I mean."

Fran doesn't bother a glance at Penelo as the party continues walking towards the ancient city.

"It is as like many other things. Whatever you make of it."

It was not an answer Penelo likes but says nothing; she still favors Fran's years of learnt experience over her own. Fran values that part of the humechildren.

She does not see much of herself in Penelo. Fran knows she herself is strong, proud, graceful, yet cold. The humechild is instead gentle, youthful, kindly, but modest. But there is a familiarity about her wide-eyed view of a world unknown to her, moving on in a strange land with her possessing both determination and uncertainty. It wasn't so long ago that she forgets she once was traveling with similar fortune.

Fran is not of the kind to meddle in the business of humes unless it reaped her some reward, but nostalgia has escape her wall;

"Do you fear it?"

"A bit." Penelo bites her lip, "A lot."

"Good, you should fear it. It will make you ready," Fran's head bobs slightly in a satisfied nod.

"I- I'm not sure if I'm brave enough," Penelo finally admits, "How do you do it?"

"Doubt is a shortcoming that none alludes forever. Even I have been overcome."

"Then how are you here now?"

Fran pauses midstep, causing Penelo to halt as well, and then look to where Fran gazes. To Balthier; "Even when faith in myself quakes, I have never once doubted my partner. As irrational as that man may be, he will succeed. I do not know if he has ever been acquainted with the heavy hand of failure. You too have one, yes? A partner you have placed your faith in?"

Penelo looks at Vaan.

"Yes."

"A ill placed faith at that, but one that is important none of the less. Do not forget it. He will protect you when you are weak. And you must do the same."

Penelo smiles, "Even when I doubt myself, I will be strong for Vaan, right?"

"That is what partners are for."

Balthier then motions the group to make camp, and Penelo leaves to go to Vaan. Fran watches as Vaan places his arm around Penelo, and Penelo does likewise.

"What, may I inquire, have you been up to Fran," Balthier says with mischief in his eye, "Something irrational?"

"Nothing has happened that hasn't happened before," she says and goes to settle next to Balthier.

---

End

---

**A/N**: it's been a long time since I've written anything (Four years? Oh wow) and I'm rusty. But lately my head has been a traffic jam of ideas and I needed to get it out somehow. The entire fanfiction site has been revamped, it's almost intimidating.

Originally this piece only consisted of Balthier's POV but eventually expanded to include others. I just liked the idea of the other party members peeking into Vaan and Penelo's story when in FFXII it was Penelo and Vaan looking into everybody else's story.

That and I really wanted to write a Vaan/Penelo, It's weird because at first they, or at least Vaan, annoyed me, but after playing the game and rewatching the cut scenes I began to appreciate them and the relief they bring into an otherwise melodrama of a plot. They're both insanely cute.


End file.
